what if?
by Geometric15
Summary: Ever wondered what life would be like after the battle in camlann?(providing Arthur suvived)my first fic plz be kind (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so this is my first fanfic hope you like it. Bear in mind that I cannot spell and my SPAG is atrocious plz R&amp;R if I get 2 reviews I might continue this story

I OWN NOTHING THE BBC OWNS EVERYTHING!Plz don't sue me

PLOT SUMMARY: So Merlin and Arthur have completed the battle in camlann and Merlin has revealed his magic to him. Ever wondered what it would be like if Arthur had returned to Gwen and not died have.i imagine it going something like this...

3 DAYS LATER

"_Merlin_!" Shouted Arthur from his chambers "_I don't care if you are the great emrys or that you are the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the planet you're still my manservant_!" Merlin could almost see the sarcasm dripping from his words, _here we go _he had called an emergency meeting this morning and if Merlin didn't hurry up he would be late. Arthur wouldn't tell him what the meeting was about so while he was thinking about it he was stood just outside the king's chambers and had been lost in thought for almost 10 minutes now. "_MERLIN_!" The voice came again and Merlin finally snapped out of it and helped the king get dressed.

Arthur was sat at the round table with Gwen to his left and all the other knights only the chair to his right was empty. "_Since the death of my dear uncle Agravaine I believe that we need a new lord at this table...a lord who has respected Camelot and helped her in her time of need, he has lived in the shadows of servanthood, and now I believe that his great deeds should become known." _Arthur said slowly as if he was trying to pick his words carefully." And _who might this mysterious lord be sire_? _And what is he the lord of_?" asked the knights. "_His name is Emrys and he is the last dragon lord, although we have come to know him by a different name...Merlin_" Sir. Gwain burst out laughing" _Merlin_?" When Arthur said nothing his laughter died down an everyone turned to stare at Merlin who was silently trying to merge with the shadows in the corner of the room. Shifting uncomfortably, he smiled awkwardly "_ermm..."_Arthur gestured for him to sit down. Merlin shuffled over and sat looking uncomfortably at his companions. "_And also I have decided to make Merlin my new court sorcerer_" Arthur announced. Merlin went pale...

So that was my shot at fanfic writing if I get 2 good reviews (like I said before) I might continue to write these stories of what if but for now Geometric logging off


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was staring at him. His face went bright red and he started stammering "I…I…what? "Leon stood up so fast his chair toppled over and clattered to the ground "sire that is impossible. In order for merlin to join the round table he would first have to be a knight or a noble, and secondly to take up the position of court sorcerer he would have to possess magic which you can tell just by looking at him he does not, no offence intended merlin. "no no. It's ok you're right "merlin turned to Arthur "what are you doing Arthur. Did Percival hit you too hard in the head during training again?!" Arthur hadn't said a word during the whole exchange and was just sat next to Gwen who was sharing his un concealed amusement. Suddenly he spoke "Leon, sit "Leon looked affronted by his king's words "but sire..." Arthur just looked at him, the kings most trusted knight sat down once more. " Now, merlin. I believe you have something to tell everyone?" merlin dropped his head and said "yes sire, I've been keeping a secret since I came into this world. A secret no-one but god himself knows. I am an angel sent from heaven (**a\n merlin's back story will be told in the next chapter)** to protect the once and future king. "Everyone stared at him, their mouths hanging open. Even Gaius who knew of his magic but not of his angelic nature. "I know this may come as a shock to all of you but the almighty believes it time I reveal myself" light streamed through the windows and surrounded merlin as he started to glow brightly. His skin stayed pale but black and gold runes started to appear and cover his skin. His clothes changed to a loose fitting white tunic like pirates wear and black breeches and boots with silver buckles. A pair of huge white wings sprouted from two slits in the back of his top. His eyes shot open, gold surrounding his irises. The light had raised him up into the air so when it stopped abruptly he had to start beating his wings so he didn't fall and ruin the moment. But since it had been over a decade since he flew his rhythm faltered so he landed and nearly fell over. He regained his balance and smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "I need an ale" announced Gwain suddenly. Which made all eyes turn to him. Gaius came out of his shock enough to get up and start prodding at merlin, or more specifically his winds and how big a wingspan he had and how they fused to took a little more time to come out of their shock before all of them shouted simultaneously" we'll be in the tavern!" and of course Gwain's head shot up at the mention of alcohol and rushed to join them "wait for me!" was all the warning they got before Gwain was out the door and running down the hall. Merlin just stood there as uncomfortable silence settled again, before he looked to Arthur, who now resembled a tomato. Seeing he still hadn't come out of his shock they decided to reconvene the next day, so they left the king in the throne room and went home to get some sleep. However, the next morning was disrupted by the roar of a ferocious animal.

"MMMMMMMEEEEEEERRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIINNNNNN!"

Well Arthur had come out of his shock then…


	3. Chapter 3

**~~~~14 years ago~~~~**

Merlin walked carefully over the clouds. Careful not to stray from the path so that he didn't fall through and have to fly back up again.' It's cold up here' he thought to himself as he walked. his wings were folded loosely behind his back and his head was down, watching where he put his feet. He looked up, and saw nothing but the blue sky and the sun. a small grin spread over his face as an idea popped into his head. It was childish he knew but fun none the less. His pearly white wings unfurled from his back and he beat the once, twice, three times and rose into the open air. He flew to where the clouds ended and flipped onto his back before falling backwards head first. Plummeting towards the ground. As he fell he could see the cottages and the trees with more clarity, but alas he knew he couldn't go very close to the humans. They could never know of the existence of angels, so with one final longing look towards the ground he had never touched, he flew back up to the clouds, home to where his mother was surely waiting for him.

He was right. His mother was waiting for him but she was with another man he had never seen before; his guard was instantly raised." You must be Merlin" the strange man said "I am kilgarrah, I am also an archangel. I am here to teach you to become a guardian and in time an archangel." Merlin just stared blankly at him before he let out a bark of nervous laughter "me? I can't walk in a straight line without tripping up, how am I of all people going to protect someone!?"

**A/N this chapter is not finished yet i'm just testing it plz reveiw with your opinion of it. cookies for anyone that does****!**


End file.
